


1980's Band-Aids Finally Being Used

by CampionSayn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Aid, Gen, Loki in Tony's shirt, M/M, Tony shouldn't be allowed near a kitchen, chastising a grown man, minuscule amount of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper makes the rules in Stark Tower and Mansion and Loki, while he doesn't always respect them, for Tony's sake--and his own amusement--still enforces them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1980's Band-Aids Finally Being Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight_Shadow_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/gifts).



 

 _-:-_  
The point is not to pay back kindness but to pass it on.  
-Julia Alverez.  
  
-:-  
You’re so nice.  
You’re not good.  
You’re not bad.  
You’re just…nice.  
-Into the Woods.

* * *

 

There is no explanation or logic that can really account for the reason of exactly why Loki and Tony got together after five years of battling in the streets or off onto another world with green or red skies and clouds that looked like something a person would find after dredging up the bottom of a cup of coffee.   
  
After the whole episode in New York, Loki tricking his brother into thinking he was dead, that thing with Ultron that still made everyone cringe—and of course that bullshit hassle infamously dubbed “The Avengers Civil War Incident” by everyone at SHIELD _(come to think of it, their connection probably happened around that time, after the dust settled and Tony went to a bar barely standing up at the edges of some nowhere town in Nebraska; whiskey for him and vodka martini for Reindeer Games With Stubble)_ that made it practically impossible for Tony and Steve to be in the same room alone with each other…  
  
Loki could often be found, like at the current juncture of reality, lounging like an overgrown cat on Tony’s thousand dollar sofa _(never let it be said that Tony didn’t learn from his mistakes—the fabric was the dark brown of those same cows seen in Brokeback Mountain, one of the few colors that didn’t really show dirt_ ) in nothing but boxers and an obviously green T-shirt pilfered from Tony’s own closet.  
  
He rubbed his chilly hand over the shirt’s amber writing, _‘I’m Sorry, My Morals Clause Ran Out’_ and judged Tony as he sipped his strawberry-kiwi smoothie.  
  
Tony sat on the floor in front of his much less expensive coffee table _(Pepper made a rule that if he broke something more than five times, he had to make the new one himself—Loki saw that it kinda worked, considering instead of a thousand dollar molding of heavy glass and pewter polished and configured into something one might consider to have been a set piece in a Lord of the Rings movie, Tony had cobbled together a crate previously used to hold old robotics pieces, four arms from mostly destroyed Ironman suits and an old curtain from some Disco club that had long been bulldozed to the ground and made by Tony on a whim into something somewhat interesting to eat foot off of)_ with his first-aid kit out and open. The contents had been dumped from the My Little Pony _(the version Loki was made aware existed from the ‘80s, which was disturbing in and of itself)_ tin he kept in the guest bathroom and of which the contents were made up entirely of peroxide, gauze and bandages in the themes of The Muppets and Star Wars.  
  
Well, actually, no. It was the Muppets, Star Wars and the last of his Cabbage Patch Kids knuckle wraps and Kiss wrist ties.  
  
“Now, what did we say about playing with fork, spoons, knives and electric micro processing waves near the kitchen?”  
  
Tony peeled the plastic from Kermit and Starchild, applying each to the burns along the grooves of his rough hands and fingers, puckering his lips like a child in kindergarten that might mentally bet on which ant could make it out of the bottom of the sandbox, pretending that Loki didn’t know that he knew that he was pausing his sipping from his drink until Tony gave a proper answer.  
  
“…We?”  
  
“ _Man of Iron_.”  
  
Tony sighed and fumbled with Miss Piggy using only his left hand’s pointer and pinky finger, “To not to, to not to, sorry, sorry; won’t do it again.”  
  
Loki set his drink down on the floor and walked over to his boyfriend, draping himself over his back so his chin set on Tony’s frazzled head, long fingers assisting him lest Tony twirled Miss Piggy into herself so she’d have to be thrown into the trash for being useless.  
  
Honestly, Loki could use his magic to do it more quickly and efficiently, but then he wouldn’t be touching Tony and making a point at the exact same time.  
  
“Actually you probably will do exactly that, but as long as you regret your actions—you do, yes?”  
  
Tony awkwardly wrapped one arm—already bandaged and cleaned of oil and grit since both Loki and Pepper hated him leaving stains all over the building like a puppy in from the rain—around Loki’s leg so it wound around and up to his ass, giving it a little slap, “Would you believe me if I said yes?”  
  
Loki grinned and leaned in more fully so that his front was perfectly pressed to Tony’s bare back, enjoying how the billionaire both flinched from the chill Loki gave off and leaned into the appendage that was twitching in the Italian silk Tony had bought for just that reason.  
  
“No, but Pepper better believe it when you say you’re sorry for destroying the fridge with the automatic pebbled ice maker she just had installed for the third time.”  
  
The moment Miss Piggy was wound beside Kermit, Tony brought his other arm around to squeeze both sides of Loki’s bony but still pleasing ass, Loki happily bending to the ground so the other could turn to face him and yank him into his lap, “Yeah, why exactly do I have an ice maker when you wander around here like a kept man?”  
  
“Because if you tried asking me to fill your liquor glasses every fucking day, I’d kick you out _another_ window.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
  
“Now, before Pepper gets home, would you mind paying me back for playing nurse?”  
  
“One application of a bandage I already unwrapped on my own counts as nursing assistance?”  
  
“No,” Loki shook his head, hair flopping around in the fucking awful New York summer heat that even on the highest floor of Stark Mansion made him feel like he was in a village in Egypt, wiggling around in Tony’s lap to remove the boxers and present the steadily rising organ that Tony had gotten going playing with his ass, “But lowering the temperature in this room since the kitchen caught fire and the real air conditioning got sucked out the windows when you had to release the smoke does in a rather obvious way.”  
  
“Obvious?” Tony rubbed his front teeth with his tongue and tossed the boxers over to the sofa, keeping his own to himself in his pants and taking up Loki’s legs so they draped over Stark’s shoulders so his apple of an ass was symmetrical to Tony’s collarbone and so that he was in the perfect position for his raven head to rest on Tony’s ankle and his prick would really be able to go in and out of Tony’s mouth with just the right amount of friction and action from his teeth.  
  
“Preventing your pathetic human body from experiencing heatstroke.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Loki’s fingers made the cutest tapping motion on the marble flooring when Tony took his dick in his mouth in just one movement.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fun fact, I got the idea for this on tumblr browsing through literarystarbucks.


End file.
